Pocket Full of Trouble
by Closet Lethargy
Summary: Have you ever wondered what life would be like if you could see it from a completely different perspective, a fresh new look at life? Kuroba Kaito has. He just never expected his wish to come true - or that he'd end up only six inches tall!
1. Chapter 1: Six Inches and a Gem

Pocket Full of Trouble

CHAPTER 1: A WITCH'S CURSE

AN: Yes...I'm terrible at working through writer's block. So here, have a new story! I had come across a fanfic about tiny pocket sized Shinichi, and I thought, that's so cute, I should try my own version of it! So, here it is. Except with Kaito. Don't worry, I have full intentions of posting new chapters to my other stories soon, it's just that life has become too hectic and writer's block prevents me from even posting short chapters. This first chapter is one I've been working on for a few weeks now. Anyway, enough talking, on to the reading! (Also, check my profile for an update!)

Disclaimer: Well...I'm not Japanese, nor named Aoyama Gosho, so I guess I own neither Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito...

\\( ' - ' )/

Due to ...past instances, Kuroba Kaito had learned that if one Koizumi Akako attended one of his nighttime parties, it spelled DISASTER in big, flashing neon red letters. Particularly if said girl was wearing ceremonial getup that was hidden beneath a black cloak while she suspiciously scanned the private museum entrance for who knows what. One quick scan later, and Kaito very nearly cancelled the heist all together. One witch. One inspector. One shrunken slueth. One half-British detective. One Osakan with a cap. It was enough of a challenge that Kaito began to seriously consider the possibility that the cosmos must be laughing at his plight right now. However, the Kaitou Kid never backed down from a challenge. The wind was light - perfect for gliding short distances. He didn't need to go far. The moon was in its second quarter, the clouds were sparse - all in all, the perfect night for a heist. Even the swarming police below didn't distract from the mood.

 _"...two snipers southeast, eighty degrees, one sniper north, custom gun. Botchama, are you listening? I'm not sure this is a good idea! There's so many detectives and gunmen -"_

"It's fine, Jii-chan," he whispered into the small earpiece, securing his stage wire tightly on a pipe in the ceiling. "It's not like the odds are so much more against me tonight than any other time; I've faced against worse and won several times before, don't worry so much!" Although, to be perfectly honest, Kaito himself was feeling just a bit nervous at the odds stacked against him. Mixed in with the blue uniformed officers and flashing red lights were not one, not two, but three detectives. Hakuba Saguru. Hattori Heiji. Edogawa "Kudo Shinichi" Conan. And there was Inspector Nakamori, Akako ...everything that spelled disaster for the thief all gathered in one place. Whatever the reasons, this was not a regular heist. However ...

 _"Please, botchama, be careful."_ He was the Kaitou Kid. He never ran away from a challenge.

"I will. Go home, Jii-chan. I can handle it from here." He flipped the earpiece off and removed it, a bright grin spreading across his face as he tossed three large brightly colored balls from a hidden pocket, catching them expertly between his fingers. "The show's about to start."

\\( ' - ' )/

Edogawa Conan ran up the stairs, cloth over his mouth and tips of white disappearing around every turn before him. At one point the elusive thief had happily ducked into an elevator and only went up one floor, cackling at Conan huffing up the stairs. Where Heiji had gone to, Conan had no idea, but he was too preoccupied to care. After a brief run-in with the ghostly thief about a month ago, there was no doubt in either mind as to the identity of the other, and while a kind of tentative trust had formed between them, it was shaky at best and not quite a friendship, but it was enough that Conan had fought every instinct to arrest the idiot when the sleeping gas had appeared and instead chased him up the stairs on a gut instinct that something was wrong, Hakuba Saguru hot on his heels with handcuffs at the ready. Conan didn't have enough breath or he would've laughed. Based on stories he'd read in the London Times, reporters had painted the cold shelled detective he knew as someone with a big heart. He wouldn't be arresting Kaito - not until, like Conan, he'd heard the thief's story and told his own.

But in order for anything to happen between them, Kaito had to be alive.

They burst onto the roof simultaneously, and Saguru was quick to catch the shining projectile aimed at his face like a missile. It was the Velvet Crow, the bulky half red, half blue sappire that had been discovered just less than a mere fifty years ago. It was gaudy, yes, but still extremely rare and expensive, and Saguru scowled halfheartedly at its rough treatment. At least it was wrapped in a silky white cloth. On the far side of the roof, Kid, in full red, white and blue regalia, prepared to leap off into the starry sky, customarily tipping his hat to them. He had to play the part of gentleman thief well, after all. The numerous snipers (headed by Snake, but only Kid knew that,) had been dealt with by another division, due to an annonymous call by the white clad thief himself. There shouldn't have been any issues. So, with Kaito poised to disappear, Conan and Saguru watching almost passively and the police on their way ...where had the speeding bullet tearing towards the thief at lightspeed come from?

"STOP!" Akako screeched, stomping forward from the top of the stairwell as an enraged spirit full of burning angry flames would. Time itself froze into a molten lava colored bubble around all three persons, the bright red orb trapping them in suspension. They, and the hidden sniper as well, were captive to whatever spell Akako had cast on them. However, their eyes were free, and they watched amazedly and curiously (and a touch fearfully) as Akako strolled, unaffected, straight up to Kaito. The bullet had stopped half an inch from entering Kaito's forehead, and with a furious scowl, Akako flicked it away. She softly cupped his cheek in her hand and whispered into his ear, inaudible to the detectives, and stepping back a few anticipation rattled minutes later, she sent them all an oddly sad, sorrowful look, raising her hand. Then all emotion was wiped from her face as she pressed two manicure tipped fingers together.

 _Snap._

Nakamori Ginzo and his men, arriving mere seconds later, found the rooftop empty.

\\( ' - ' )/

Kaito moaned. He felt tired. Too tired. He was cold. Too cold. After a heist, he was usually only a bit tired, enough to last until he got to school where he would nap, and quite warm from his down blankets. Wherever he was, it was different. Strange. _Unnatural._ He was sore, and stiff, and cold, and it was too much for his rattled brain to process. Eventually, after a lapse of about an hour of nothing but the quiet sound of a ceiling fan swirling lazily, he pried his tired eyes open, and stared blankly at the cream colored ceiling of a vaguely familiar room. He was too tired to try remembering where he'd seen it before - it certainly wasn't his, and it didn't exactly scream danger, so he felt safe, if uncomfortable. Raising a sore arm, he rubbed at his tired eyes, the room too bright. Something was nagging at him. He knew this room, and he must've damaged his vision during the heist, if he was interpreting everything as being so much bigger than it actually was.

There was a mixture of blond and cream and dark maroon making up and obscuring his blurry vision, and once his eyes cleared, he almost wished he was still asleep. Passed out. Unconscious. Whatever. So long as he didn't have to be blinking stupidly up at Hakuba Saguru's worried face, looming over him in his still slightly swimming gaze. He disliked not knowing what was going on, and not being in control of a situation with a detective was a huge no-no.

"K - Kuroba? Are you all right?" Kaito frowned, feeling very grumpy. Of course he was all right! Why shouldn't he be? These weird side affects of whatever Akako did to him would wear off soon enough. And then his eyes widened. Kuroba? Where was his monocle? In fact, where was his whole suit? Maybe they'd suspiciously (preferably) gone missing before Hakuba found him? He only hoped that was the case. Instead of the comfortable silk of the Kaitou Kid outfit, he was in some strange dark blue cloth that kind of resembled a sweater and sweatpants (it was hard to tell - besides, this was Hakuba, he was already weird in Kaito's opinion) and he was lying on the couch, under a thick beige blanket that itched.

"I'm fine, you stupid nerd. What happened? And where am I?" He really, really didn't like not knowing. Playing innocent was his only way to find out before he started panicking. To his horror, Hakuba silently reached towards him, his hand growing bigger and bigger like a nightmareish being and gripped the front of his unfamiliar sweater, effortlessly lifting him high into the air. It was as if Hakuba and his house had suddenly become giant, and Kaito was a mouse at his mercy. He was helplessly dangling several feet off the ground, and staring up at large cinnamon eyes that seemed so much bigger than before, Kaito only let out a pathetic whimper. Usually when he had a nightmare it was easy to wake up if he started making sounds, jolting himself awake, but nothing was happening. Except that he suffered a sudden rush of nauseous loss of equalibrium as Hakuba started walking; towards the bathroom, it seemed. Kaito whined like a distressed dove. Was he planning to flush him so he'd get eaten by a sewer monster? It wouldn't be that different than a few of his other nightmares.

Hakuba didn't drop him into the tiolet, thank goodness. He simply set him on the sink rim, pointing to the mirror. What Kaito saw didn't change much - so he was about six inches tall instead of six feet. He'd dreamed stranger. He purposely did not start thinking of the dreams involving Akako - those were a little too realistic for his tastes.

"Look, if I'm not going to wake up, I'd rather have some hot chocolate at a Tropical Land with Aoko and kaa-san instead of staring at a mirror with this dull detective," he stated, fully expecting that the thought of some warm steaming cocoa would drastically change the scene. But nothing changed. At all. The mirror still stood, and he still looked so small and helpless that he wanted to stop looking. But he couldn't. His vision was perectly crystal clear at this point. Weren't dreams supposed to be ...fuzzy? Indistinct? Kind of hard to see the lines straight and clear? Hakuba sighed and lightly flicked the back of his head with one finger. He DEFINITELY felt that; it knocked him right to his rear, and as comprehension dawned, Hakuba started talking.

"Gomen, Kuroba, but you're not dreaming. Koizumi-san did something on the roof of that museum and you just ...shrunk." Kaito blinked. That ...actually explained a lot. He felt himself all over. Akako had a habit of doing more damage than good, even when she had the best of intentions. Nothing different. Same black hair that rufled every which way. Same dark blue eyes. Same ten fingers and toes. He was just smaller. He glanced up at Hakuba. The blond seemed like he was expecting something. Well, Kaito was a performer, and it wasn't in his nature to disappoint. So, very slowly in case his little lungs burst, he drew in a deep, deliberate breath.

"AKAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

\\( ' - ' )/

And there you have it, the prologue chapter of this new story! It's short, but if you like it, I'll keep posting. Please review if you enjoyed it, and don't forget to check my profile for that update!

\\( ' - ' )/


	2. Chapter 2: Long Night

Pocket Full of Trouble

CHAPTER 2: LONG NIGHT

AN: Due to a reviewer pointing out the obvious mistake of which holiday Saguru's family were away on, I changed that. And to my reviewer – I actually have an explanation. I was toggling between this and another story and confused the holidays of the stories. Thank you so much for pointing that out! I didn't even double check until you pointed that out..heh…Anyway, here is the correct version, and I hope you are no longer exasperated!

\\( ' – ' )/

Kaito paced around the glassy top of the coffee table in Saguru's library, brow furrowed deeply and occasionally scratching under his itchy new clothes. The sweat suit was bugging him beyond belief, but not enough to distract him from his current thought pattern. He was muttering to himself, and once in a while Saguru heard snippets like "confounded magic," "stupid Akako," and "probably reversible." He wanted to interrupt the magician, if just to ask what he was thinking about, but he was lost in his own thoughts. On that rooftop, watching that tiny red beam pinpoint the thief's head, he'd thought Kid was going to die - that alone was enough to thoroughly shake him. His classmate, the one he _knew_ had to be hiding under that dumb costume, the one he'd fought with, rivaled, and slowly began to feel comfortable around, was about to be shot through the brain at a nonviolent performance. Of course, Saguru was no idiot. He knew that there had been attempts on the teen before, but he'd always come out without a scratch, and thus Saguru assumed he was safe. He'd forgotten rule number one: never assume.

Watching the bullet freeze midair had calmed his racing heart. Seeing Akako put him to sleep, chanting some language he had never heard before, and suddenly making Kid disappear had reversed those effects; how did Akako, his beautiful also classmate, do things like that? And what had she even been _wearing_? It baffled his mind, and he didn't like it. When Akako had told him to look in his breast pocket, he naturally thought to find the jewel inside, as was customary for whoever cornered the thief that heist, but looking into the dark folds, he saw a tiny shape, chest softly rising and falling, and Saguru's breath caught. When he'd looked up to ask Akako about it, the girl had been nowhere in sight. Only Edogawa Conan had been left, stunned as he was, and pounding footsteps warned them that they had to make a decision and fast.

"Tell me, Hakuba," Kaito snapped, interrupting his train of thought. "Just how _did_ I end up at your house the size of a mouse? I certainly remember being much taller and much, MUCH farther away." Saguru thought hard. What should he tell him? That Akako had left him in his pocket? That he was afraid just leaving him at his own house would get him killed? That the sniper hadn't been found and it was safer this way anyway?

"Um... well, you see," Saguru stuttered, "the truth is... Akako gave you to me to... erm... keep safe." Kaito blinked. Very, very slowly, he stilled, arms limply falling to his sides and feet not even fidgeting.

"What?" He said. It was more of a statement than a question, and Saguru winced. "What do you mean, gave me to you for safekeeping? What does that crazy girl even think I am, a TOY?!" Annoyed, he threw several smoke bombs at the wall, watching in irritation as the small clouds poofed into existence and then immediately disappeared, his tiny chest heaving. Saguru raised an eyebrow. He'd kept smoke bombs on himself?

"Listen, Kuroba, Akako vanished," Saguru told him. "I don't know how long you'll be like... this, so I took you with me. Do you really think you could've survived on your own?"

"Yes!" Kaito shot defiantly. Saguru groaned.

"Will you please _listen_ to me, you idiot! I don't know how long this will last, and here's news for you, the sniper that wanted you _dead_ managed to get away!" Kaito looked unimpressed.

"So? I'm going home! These clothes are too itchy, anyway!" He leapt off the coffee table, and Saguru, losing patience, stood and plucked him easily off the ground, holding his small self up to proper eye level.

"Now _listen_ , pipsqueak, I think you'd be the laughingstock of the school - no, of the whole world, if your obituary read 'assassinated by shoe - famous master thief stepped on by sniper.' As much as I dislike you, I don't want you to die, now will you stop being such an utter _idiot_ and sit back down before I put you in a mason jar like a caught butterfly!" Kaito's frown clearly showed how much he thought of the short rant, but he quit grumbling, and when Saguru put him back on the coffee table, he obediently sat, like a disgruntled toddler. Saguru let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he checked his wristwatch. "It's late, why don't we get some sleep before we talk about this anymore?" Kaito let out a whine.

"Whaaaat? What about school tomorrow? Man, Aoko's going to KILL me if I fall anymore behind on those geography lessons!" Saguru grunted.

"We're skipping. I don't think Aoko is as much out for your blood as a sniper on the loose. Follow me, I made you a place to stay while you were unconscious." Somewhat curious but more remembering wildly aimed mop handles, he followed after Saguru to a ground floor bedroom, the only one in the house. The room was very obviously a young girl's room, with pop star posters and doll houses and pink accents in the otherwise plain room. Kaito tilted his head as Saguru walked forward.

"I thought you were an only child," he commented. Saguru turned around, his irritation having died down some.

"Whatever gave you that idea? I've got six siblings, three on my mother's side before she got divorced. This room belongs to my second youngest sister, Eliza, who's visiting mother for the holidays." Kaito blinked stupidly. Observations had led him to believe that the half Brit nerd only lived with his father and nanny. There was nothing to indicate that he had other family somewhere. "Maybe that's why Akako thought you'd be safe with me for the time being," Saguru continued. "The house is practically empty right now because everyone's gone back to England for New Year's. I was actually on my way in the morning but it looks like my schedule got a touch rearranged." He patted the top of an elaborate doll house sitting in the middle of the room. "Anyhow, enough chit chat. This is where you'll be staying."

"WHAT?!" Kaito shrieked. Saguru smiled.

"Calm down now. It was the only thing I could find besides a pile of old sewing scraps from Baaya's room. It should do nicely." Kaito backed away.

"Uh uh, no way! I am _not_ sleeping in a girl's doll house!" Saguru's grin only widened.

"But why not? You're already wearing doll clothes." Kaito froze. He was NOT...

"You've got to be KIDDING me!" He yowled indignantly. Saguru shrugged.

"Fine, have it your way. I was going to close up the house so my cat wouldn't mistake you for its midnight meal, but if you'd rather take your chances..." Kaito was visibly trembling from indignation and uncertainty, and finally he huffed an angry "fine. I'll sleep in the dumb house." The detective nodded.

"Wise choice. Now hurry up and get in there before Mintypaws sniffs you out." Kaito wrinkled his nose at the poor cat's name and clambered inside, horrified that he was stooped so low that everything in the mini mansion was just his size, if a wee bit small. Saguru closed the house, patted it goodnight, and left, turning out the light and shutting the door. Kaito curled up on the uncomfortable bed, pulling the piece of fabric that passed as a blanket over himself. It was humiliating, doing this in front of his biggest rival. It was humiliating doing this in front of anyone! If only it was anyone other than Saguru! Maybe... hm... actually... who WOULD he have preferred to take him home from a heist? There had only been three immediate options, Edogawa, Hakuba, or Akako. None of them sounded terribly appealing, but maybe Edogawa - no, wait, bad idea. Tantei-kun was not going to have the pleasure of giggling at him and asking if he should have Ran go pick up a pair of toy handcuffs so he could say he caught the Kid. Maybe Saguru was the better choice, but still, why did it have to be him?

"I better be my full height tomorrow morning or Akako is going to pay," he huffed, rolling over in the plastic bed. And saw a pair of gleaming cat eyes staring at him from the tiny window. He let out a frightened yelp and scurried away from the window, dragging the blanket with, and watched as the cat tipped its head. After a long staring contest in the dark, the cat let out a mighty yawn, laid down, and promptly fell asleep. Kaito silently snarled. He loved all animals, but cats weren't big on his favorites, seeing as he worked with doves and rabbits - both things cats hunted. Honestly, why did Hakuba have a cat and a hawk living in the same house? Definitely not nervous, Kaito decided to stay where he was rather than return to bed - the corner was more comfortable anyway, all hard edges and a bump right under his rear. He tried wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, but it was just small enough to not work.

How he did it, he would never know, but Kaito fell asleep, and woke bleary eyed to Saguru shooing the cat out of the room.

"Sorry about that, I thought I put her out before we came in," Saguru offered, opening the house and letting Kaito free. Kaito stretched stiff limbs, still feeling too tired to do anything but sleep. In his own bed, if you don't mind.

"What now?" He grunted, shuffling after Saguru to the kitchen for breakfast. The clock read noon. Kaito still wanted breakfast.

"I haven't had much time to think, but I believe we should go find Akako after school and talk to her about fixing the mess she's made," Saguru stated, putting together plates of bacon and eggs and waffles. "In the meantime, we can eat, and if you don't mind hiding in my pocket, then we can go talk to Inspector Nakamori and collect some information from last night." Kaito grudgingly nodded, climbing up a chair to sit on the table. It sounded like a good enough plan, even if he hated admitting it. Saguru poured some milk into a thimble sized container. They were going to have to have a long talk about how Kaito was going to eat - if he was presented with one more doll sized item -

"Here you go, Kuroba. Sorry, I didn't think you wanted to run around a big plate just to eat, so I borrowed Eliza's doll dishes. Eat up."

\- he was going to scream.

AN: Also, for those who don't know, this was cross posted on Archive of our Own, and I posted a different chapter than this, so if you're interested, please check it out!


End file.
